


When Autumn Falls

by Bk_EAT



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Other, Short One Shot, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bk_EAT/pseuds/Bk_EAT
Summary: A short soft story with two different perspectives about a boy who only wanted freedom but was too afraid to try
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Falling

Being greeted by the cold wind and the soft crashing of waves with laughter in the background, THEIR laughter, was everything to him. It was his getaway. Wanting to hold them tightly, telling them everything he has kept to himself, but not being able to, only hurt him more.

He came here often for healing, for peace, for THEM, but he was too afraid. Too afraid that they would be one of them; a disappointment. He wondered if they had noticed him before and if they did, had they known who he really was? Deep down he knew that it was inevitable that they had not already figured it out, yet he still wanted to believe, he CHOSE to believe that they were different.

Staring off into the dull and cloudy sky, he couldn't help but feel heavier than usual. He felt something he would never admit; sad. Eventhough he was lost in his thoughts as vast as the sea in front of him, he still noticed from the corner of his beautiful eyes, the cute figure which had approached him and had sat comfortably to his right. He was shocked at first but kept his usual stony face. He knew this was his only chance yet he stayed silent. He did nothing. Not even stealing a glance.

He never knew the words "are you okay?" could mean so much to him. That day he poured everything out. It came flowing out of his mouth like a gushing river. Still he never cried nor raised his voice. He didn't need a reply, he didn't need sympathy, he only wanted THEIR presence. They smelled like home. Their embrace WAS home. 

However, not all good things last forever. They left. Not because they wanted to but because they needed to. He didn't mind at all. At least he could treasure the moment and wait for them to return.


	2. Fallen

Walking out of their house, they were greated by seagulls of all sizes and the grey sky that they so loved. The end of autumn was coming, so they made sure to dress up warmly to take a walk around the beach. Yes, the beach. On normal occasions they would be having fun with their family during late spring or summer as it wasn't as freezing as they claimed it to be.

They loved the beautiful music the beach had to offer. Waves crashing gently with seagulls singing and the whispers of the wind. 

This time, they noticed someone from a far sitting all alone and what they assumed to be; sad. He looked familiar to them. Way too familiar. So, with all the courage they managed to master, they made their way slowly and quietly to his side. They didn't want to startle him but it seems that he was too deep in thought. That's when it hit them. They KNOW who he is but he doesn't know them at all. His name was Donghun. Someone they looked up to. Their role model. At that moment they got so scared because they didn't want him to think of them as one of those "fans" but he looked so down like he NEEDED someone. They couldn't take it anymore and blurted out asking if he was okay. When they realised what they had done, they wanted to throw themselves out into that freezing cold sea. 

Talking. They heard talking. HIS talking. It hurt them to see how devastated he was and the worse part of all was that they couldn't do ANYTHING about it. They sat there silently, embracing him. After his ramblings, the both of them got to know each other more. At first it was awkward but they gradually became good friends. They hadn't noticed how much time had flown until they heard their dad shout their name from their beach-side house. 

Reluctant to leave, they slowly got of the damp sand and to their surprise they were greeted with the warmest hug they've ever received. They looked up only to see HIM smile ever so fondly at them. "Thank you, for everything"


End file.
